fork_this_lifefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4
Chapter 4: In Soviet Russia, Fork Eats You - Chapter Summary The next day, the short humanoids the unnamed main character (Gerald) noticed came back - 20 of them, with clubs. They surround, attack and kill the person carrying him, taking his possessions (including the living for main character) as loot. He gets taken back to the short people (goblins)'s cave and used as you would normally use a fork for a while. Then tall people (adventurers) attack the cave, he is used as a weapon and is partially broken in the process, ending in him being thrown to the ground after the battle. Dust settles upon him, and by measuring the goblin's routines and comparing how much durability he regains over time by absorbing that dust, he estimates it will take him around 20 years to regain full durability. Absorbing an ant that crawls over him at some point gains him the 'Herculean Strength (Large)' trait, which multiplies his base strength by 10. He notes with some annoyance that amazing as the skill would normally be, it does nothing for him, as his strength is 0. Weeks pass, and the goblins get eradicated (by more adventurers), leaving the cave empty and him unable to measure the passing of time. Much time passes, and he becomes insane (gaining a title for it), and gains the 'Self-repair (Basic)' skill through constant repair. In his insane state, he loses his prior inhibitions towards absorbing the ground beneath him (which would soon cause him to be buried underground with practically no chance of escape), and does just that, absorbing his way into the ground. Fortunately for him, he digs into an abandoned ruin, lands on top of a robot and absorbs its core processor, giving him the 'Structured Sanity' trait and causing him to become sane once more. The insane title is altered to 'Clinically Sane', he levels up to level 5 and absorb advances in proficiency to advanced. Titles Gained 'Insane -' Congratulations, you’ve lost your marbles. Or maybe you’ve found them. Who knows? Not you. You’re too busy conversing with the mice. Strangely, things have a way of working out for the mad. Stat gained: Luck +3, Wisdom -5, Dexterity +1, Strength +1 note - this title is replaced with the following title: 'Clinically Sane -' Benefits from previous title are replaced by this title. You have experienced what most people fear and overcome it, one way or another. The experience has changed you, for better or worse. Stat gained: Luck +5, Wisdom +1, Dexterity +0.5, Strength +0.5, Intelligence +1 Trait gained: Steady mind (minor) (redundant due to Structured Sanity trait) Traits Gained '''Structured sanity (Moderate) – '''a well-structured mind is a strong mind. You are resistant to mind affecting or altering affects, such as fear, charm and hypnosis. Skills Gained '''Self-repair (Basic) (Low Rare, Active) 3.26% - '''By expending an energy type, you can repair your own durability and recover your original form. Current energies able to be used: mana. Exchange ratio: 10 mana: 0.1 durability Skills That Advanced In Proficiency '''Absorb (Advanced) (Racial, Low Unique) 0.00% - '''Allows the absorption of energy, or substances through the surface of the body or at a distance of (Int*Wis)/10mm. Rate of absorption can be controlled. Although this ability is magical in nature, as it is a form of mana control, and mana is also absorbed, mana cost is 0. Currently the only form of energy able to be absorbed is mana. Absorbing substances has a minor chance of giving traits, abilities and skills relating to the substance. Character Statuses Category:Browse Category:Chapter Summaries